The Inner eye
by Emerlady28
Summary: Mata batin yang sudah dibuka ternyata sulit ditutup kembali. Seperti yang dialami Sakura, yang mana ia melihat detik-detik kematian adiknya yang tragis. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya.


Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

 **Chapter 04**

 **"The Inner eye"**

Kecemasan dan rasa panik mulai menggrayangi benak Kizashi. Mungkin ia baru sadar kalau anak bungsunya memiliki kemampuan supranatural, ia menyadari itu dari pertanyaan anaknya tadi pagi. Disamping itu, saat di Kanada pun ia tak jarang menangkap anak bungsunya itu berbicara sendiri, ia pikir itu sedang latihan teater. Setelah diingat kembali Kizashi baru ngeh kalau anaknya itu bisa bicara dan melihat sosok astral. Ia merenungi hal itu di Taman tengah.

"Papa, sepertinya ada hal yang kau pikiran, ada apa?" tanya Mebuki.

"Dengan berat hati kita harus pindah dari sini, secepatnya." kata Kizashi.

"Lho? kok tiba-tiba, memangnya ada apa?" tanya sang istri bingung.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti, yang penting kita harus pindah demi anak - anak."

"Pindah kemana lagi?"

"Soal itu kamu tak perlu khawatir," Kizashi berujar. "aku pergi sebentar untuk mengurus surat-surat sebelum kita pindah." Kemudian Kizashi pergi sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru Sakura memegang lukisan aneh itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Padahal ia yakin batreinya habis dan belum ia charger lagi. Alhasil ia lebih memilih mengangkat telepon ketimbang mengangkat lukisan.

Begitu dilihat pada layar, muncul nama 'Sasuke' , sekejap hatinya lega. Bibirnya tersenyum senang tatkala yang ditunggu akhirnya merespon juga. Gadis penyuka ceri ini beranjak keluar untuk menerima panggilan dengan pikiran tidak mau membuat adiknya terbangun.

Baru ditinggal lima detik hantu wanita berkimono hitam itu muncul disamping ranjang Sakira. Dan hantu itu mengambil sebuah pena yang akan jadi senjata untuk membunuh Sakira di bagian yang sensitif, yakni leher.

"Aku benci orang mau kau!" ucap hantu ini sinis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Sakura sampai mengerutkan dahinya ketika tak ada suara apapun dari Sasuke, sesuai nama tag diponselnya.

"Hallo, Sasuke!"

Tuk kesekian kalinya Sakura memanggil namanya. Akan tetapi, tak ada sahutan apapun, melainkan hanya suara angin bergemuruh.

"Nih orang niat telpon tidak sih? diangkat gak ada suaranya, bikin kesal!"

Kelegaan Sakura yang barusan sekejap mata berubah kesal. Daripada makan hati ia memutuskan kembali ke kamar adiknya.

Begitu sampai didepan kamar adiknya, Sakura merasa heran karena pintu kamar adiknya tertutup. Ia ingat betul kalau pintunya tak ia tutup. Masa sih kena angin?

Sakura mulai merasakan keganjilan.

 **Ceklek...**

Sakira!?" kaget Sakura, ia terbelalak syok melihat adiknya tergeletak dilantai.

Bagaimana bisa?

Pertanyaan itu terlintas dibenaknya.

"Mamah..." teriak Sakura memanggil bantuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lain halnya di Kanada.

Sasuke mondar mandir didepan sang kakak yang lagi baca koran. Dan hal itu mengusik waktu santai Itachi. Ia pun terkikik geli akan tingkah adiknya yang terbilang tak biasa.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Niisan, bahkan dia tak mengabariku sama sekali," kata Sasuke.

"Hm? oh-jadi kau sedari tadi bolak balik kayak orang gak waras sambil lihatin hp, berharap gadis itu menelponmu duluan? Lucu sekali, kenapa tidak telpon dia saja, bukankah dia kirim sms?"

"Entahlah Niisan, aku ingin dia duluan yang menelponku, gengsilah aku!"

"Wanita zaman sekarang malah berlagak jual mahal, semakin mahal kau akan sulit mendapatkannya." kata Itachi.

"Kau menyamakan wanita sama harga?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu? aku hanya berpikir-"

"Sudahlah, ucapanmu sama sekali tidak membantu. Lagian ak-"

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke...,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Ponsel Itachi berdering berulang-ulang, ketika dilihat pada layar ponselnya,

"Kizashi menelponku, bentar..."

Itachi mengangkat panggilan dari teman ayahngya, sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Sakura.

Mebuki menangis melihat anaknya kembali tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak habis pikir, ada apa sebenarnya?

Sakira sudah tak berdaya di ranjang ditemani sang Mama dan kakaknya. Dahinya yang berdarah sudah dibersihkan, Sakura merasa aneh. Kenapa adiknya itu memegang pena dan kenapa dahinya berdarah?

"Mamah disini temani Sakira, aku kekamar dulu bentar...ada yang harus aku lakukan," kata Sakura.

"Ya, mama akan tetap disini sampai papamu datang." Balas Mebuki.

Setelah itu Sakura meninggalkan kamar adiknya, dan ia begitu penasaran akan sesuatu yang belum ia percaya sama sekali.

Setibanya dikamarnya, ia buka laptop lalu buka google dan search tentang dunia lain dan orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Meskipun Sakura bukanlah anak indigo seperti halnya adiknya tapi ia juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. Apalagi kalau sudah terjadi kejadian aneh seperti ini. Yang ada Sakura selalu mawas diri dan ingin tahu banyak suatu hal yang akan menimbulkan beberapa masalah kedepannya. Dari mulai,

 _Apa yang disebut anak indigo?_

 _Apa yang dimaksud kemampuan supranatural dan efeknya?_

Masih banyak lagi yang Sakura cari di google. Pada akhirnya ia tahu semuanya setelah membaca sebuah artikel yang berjudul **_The Inner eye._**

Tiba-tiba suara telpon rumah berdering. Mebuki memanggil Sakura berulang kali namun tak ada sahutan.

Mau tidak mau Mebuki turun tangan. siapa tahu itu dari suaminya atau dari orang penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit ditinggal Mebuki, Sakura masuk ke kamar adiknya.

Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat adiknya tak lagi di kasur tapi dilantai. Sakura dibuat bingung, kamarnya berantakan? Seperti habis dilanda angin kencang. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Mamah..." teriak Sakura.

Kedua mata hijaunya menangkap tanda sayatan didada adiknya dan berdarah mengotori lantai.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" gumam Sakura bingung.

Mebuki datang dan ia dikagetkan dengan kamar Sakira tiba-tiba berantakan.

"Sakura, ada apa ini?" tanya Mebuki.

"Kenapa mama ninggalin Sakira dikamar sendirian?" Sakura agak kesal.

"Tadi telpon rumah berdering terus, makanya mama angkat tapi gak ada suaranya. Jadi aneh." kata Mebuki.

Mebuki dan Sakura memindahkan kembali tubuh mungil Sakira kekasurnya. Kemudian Sakura membereskan kamar adiknya dibantu oleh ibunya.

Tubuh Sakira perlahan membiru. Mebuki jadi panik.

"Sakira, kau kenapa?" gumam Mebuki menangis.

"Mama, Papa kemana sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Katanya sih pergi sebentar, tapi kok lama ya," ujar Mebuki.

"Aku akan telpon dokter." Sakura bergegas keluar dari kamar adiknya. Ia pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menelpon Dokter menggunakan seluler rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Sakira dipenuhi tangisan. Mebuki tak henti-hentinya menangis melihat tubuh anak bungsunya semakin lemas.

"Kenapa Dokter lama sekali datangnya?" Mebuki gelisah.

10 menit kemudian muncul dari balik pintu kamar Sakira.

Sakura dan sang Dokter.

Dr. Shizune dengan sigap memeriksa denyut nadi Sakira.

"Dia sudah tidak ada." kata Dr. Shizune.

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
